falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Ultra-Luxe
(exterior) (bath house) (casino floor) (Gourmand) (hotel rooms) (kitchen) (penthouse) (members only area) |terminal =Ultra-Luxe terminal entries }} "Acolytes of the New God" |Mr. New Vegas|''Fallout: New Vegas}} The '''Ultra-Luxe' is a hotel and casino on the New Vegas Strip. It is run by the White Glove Society, a secretive group of gourmets and connoisseurs, some of questionable tastes. Background The Ultra-Luxe is a luxurious pre-War resort built roughly at the same time as The Tops casino , featuring finest quality accommodations, a world class restaurant, the Gourmand, all to provide its patrons with the highest possible quality of service and living. As part of the establishment's pre-War history, a mob shootout took place in the casino on July 13, 2072. Eyewitnesses provided conflicting details, but sources agreed that it was a chaotic situation, that all five of the mobsters were killed and seventeen bystanders were injured. The Las Vegas chief of police claimed the incident as a major victory.Shanghai Sally: Casino Shootout Even after the Great War, the Ultra-Luxe continues as an establishment of ineradicable refinement that delicately conceals its operators' more questionable past tendencies. Almost needlessly to say, the Ultra-Luxe pampers its clients and provides The Strip's most elite casino experience. A dress code is strictly enforced. All of the staff and family members are well-dressed, well-spoken, and well-behaved. The casino's prime attractions are its meat-oriented restaurant, The Gourmand, its cocktail lounge, Top Shelf, and its art gallery. Roulette and Blackjack are the only games offered.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.345-348: "'2D.05 Ultra-Luxe Casino''' ''The Ultra-Luxe is an establishment of ineradicable refinement that delicately conceals its operators' more questionable tendencies. Run by the Sawneys, the Ultra-Luxe pampers its clients and provides The Strip's most elite casino experience. A dress code is strictly enforced. All of the staff and family members are well-dressed, well-spoken, and well-behaved. The casino's prime attractions are its meat-oriented restaurant, The Gourmand, its cocktail lounge, Top Shell, and its art gallery. Roulette and blackjack are the only games offered." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) As Mr. House himself describes it; "They put together one hell of a resort hotel, too. From what I hear, I'd want to eat at the Gourmand every night... if I were ambulatory."The Courier: "Were you aware that the White Glove Society used to be cannibals?" Robert House: " They've been good to their word. Put together one hell of a resort hotel, too. From what I hear, I'd want to eat at the Gourmand every night... if I were ambulatory." (Robert House's dialogue) Layout The building is divided into seven parts: Lobby and Casino The Lobby and Casino area contains the lobby and casino. The highly fashionable bar, "The Top Shelf," is also located in the entrance room that doubles as the casino. The drinks are overpriced, but that's the point. Mortimer can be found at the reception desk. The door to the cashier has an average lock. There are three metal boxes within the cashier area at the bottom of a shelf that hold your weapons and those of your two potential companions, and a variety of random caps and small loot in the other safes and containers. Kitchens The basement kitchens of the Ultra-Luxe are accessible from the Members Only Area, where the door is unlocked, and The Gourmand, behind a door with an easy lock. The basement itself consists of a number of rooms, including Philippe's actual kitchen, the pantry, the locked freezer containing Ted Gunderson, an elevator back upstairs, and a wine room, containing a bottle of wine the player can spike with sedatives as part of the quest "Beyond the Beef". The basement hallways are regularly patrolled by a small group of three White Glove Society members, two of whom will initially be seen at the bottom of the first set of stairs "roasting" brahmin with flamers. They will confront the player if the player is caught in the basement without honorary White Glove Society membership or a White Glove Society disguise, and will turn hostile if the player cannot pass a Speech or Repair check. The Gourmand The Gourmand is a famous restaurant run by temperamental chef and White Glove Society member Philippe. The restaurant is renowned for its famous brahmin Wellington, and boasts a long waitlist, even though it usually seems sparsely populated. Gamblers, travelers and other Strip tourists found here will theorize the White Glove Society is more interested in maintaining the Gourmand's air of exclusivity than filling the restaurant, and are subsequently padding the waitlist and arbitrarily denying access to customers. This suspicion is commented upon by Mr. New Vegas on Radio New Vegas. Members Only area The Ultra-Luxe Members Only Area consists of a large dining room, adjoining prep room, reception area, closet, and 10-12 members of the White Glove Society, some of which are armed with dress canes and described as "bouncers." The bouncers will be hostile towards the player unless the player has been inducted as an honorary member of the White Glove Society by Marjorie, and subsequently been given a key to the rooms. An alternative is to obtain a key and White Glove mask, and wear this diguise before entering the Members Only area. An unlocked door in the prep area leads to the Ultra-Luxe's kitchens. Bathhouse An indoor swimming pool converted into a bath house. It contains the steam room where the player can meet the investigator's contact during the Beyond the Beef quest. Interestingly, drinking the water from the bath house pool (HP 2, Rads 0) is considered theft, but harbors no Karma loss nor does it make anyone hostile. It is also stated that the salt in the bath is imported from California. Hotel rooms Penthouse suite Heck Gunderson is staying in this room, and has left several of his bodyguards here to watch the place. They will be hostile to the player, so killing them or sneaking past them is required to loot the suite. The Courier needs a key, held only by the receptionist Mortimer, to access the elevator to the suite. Mortimer can be killed or pickpocketed for the key. Alternatively, he can give the key to the player during Beyond the Beef in some paths through that quest. In the situation one does not possess a key, a Lockpick skill of 75 allows access. Once inside the player can see a small foyer leading to what appears to be a small guest dedicated portion of the luxury suite. Further inside the suite is quite grand and the ceiling is possibly the highest of all penthouse/presidential suites in New Vegas. In the middle of the large suite is a shallow pool and to the right is the dining room and kitchen. Upstairs is the master bedroom with a bar and the bathroom. Sleeping in the penthouse suite is impossible because the player does not own the beds. Bon Vivant suite Access to the Bon Vivant suite is given to the player for winning 11,250 chips in the casino. It is located in the hotel room area and is not to be mistaken for the penthouse suite in which Gunderson is staying. The room is average for the Ultra-Luxe and includes two beds that the player may sleep in. Curiously, most of the room's contents (containers, items, etc.) are set as "owned" and register as stealing if opened or taken. Gambling ; Games * The Ultra-Luxe offers Blackjack and Roulette. * The Ultra-Luxe pays 3:2 on blackjack, and the dealer must stand on all 17s. ; Rewards and ban Should the player acquire enough chips, the floor manager will offer increasingly valuable gifts, culminating in access to the Bon Vivant suite. * 3,750+ chips = Atomic cocktail * 7,500+ chips = Brahmin Wellington * 11,250+ chips = Bon Vivant suite key After the player earns 15,000+ chips, they are banned from playing games at the Ultra-Luxe. They can still use its other functions, such as the restaurant and cashing out their chips, but they cannot win any more money at the Ultra-Luxe. Like all other bans, this ban is permanent. Notable loot * Brahmin Wellington recipe on the counter in Philippe's kitchen. * Unique item sleepwear, which is a variant of sexy sleepwear. In the bathroom of the Penthouse suite in an open-topped bin. * Unique item Tuxedo hat, lootable from Mortimer's corpse or reverse-pickpocketed. * 94 white plates, 53 drinking glasses, 48 coffee mugs, 18 empty Sunset Sarsaparilla bottles in the kitchens. Related quests * Beyond the Beef * Pheeble Will * Render Unto Caesar * Big Winner, Ultra-Luxe * The Courier Who Broke the Bank (achievement) Notes * As with every Strip casino, the Ultra-Luxe requires you to surrender your weapons upon entry. Certain "holdout" weapons can be brought into the casino by choosing the option beginning with "". If the player's Sneak skill is 50 or above, this option includes these additional weapons. * Occasionally, when approaching the Ultra-Luxe, you will see scantily clad women, dancing in the fountain in front of the casino. Upon examination, they are identified as NCR troopers. They are surrounded by two securitrons and a few male NCR MPs. They eventually leave after being scolded by the male MPs. While the girls are having fun in the fountain, a loose brahmin may run across the street while being chased by an NCR trooper. * The Ultra-Luxe cashier does not respawn when killed, leaving it impossible to cash in chips or exchange for new ones. * In the lobby and the Gourmand, some seats are labeled red, like items that belong to another character, or when a character is selected when in sneak mode, though sitting on these will not count as a crime. * The White Glove Society is the only place on the strip (excluding NCR) where reputation can be changed outside of the Strip. * The Gourmand food supplier/bartender restocks on Sundays and Wednesdays. * Unlike the other casinos (excluding the Atomic Wrangler casino), the Ultra-Luxe doesn't have a table manager. Instead, a normal member from White Glove Society goes to you and give you the rewards. * The Patrons will occasionally remark on the creepiness of the society members's masks, foreshadowing a future side quest. * On a newspaper in Gomorrah, the Ultra-Luxe is referred to as the 'Ultra Lux'. * It is possible to lock yourself in the pantry using the terminal, if you do there is no way out since the lock on the door can't be picked. * The formal wear attire allows the player to wear it without the faction affiliation of the White Glove Society attire. * The Gourmand food supplier (located in the Gourmand dining room behind the bar) is the only one who will sell you the Wasteland omelet. There are no other merchants who can sell this very rare food item. There is a small chance of finding it in ovens in the Wastes or one of the casinos, but the Ultra-Luxe is the only reliable source where it is found consistently. The food supplier also sells other foods relatively difficult to find in the Wasteland, such as Pinyon Nuts. * If you kill the White Glove greeter, he is one of the few staff members that respawns, but there is a short window of time (4 days, or 96 hours in "game time") before he respawns where you can re-enter the Ultra-Luxe without being greeted and still be able to keep all of your weapons without the weapons check. * If the player heads back to the kitchen where the beef flamers would normally be, there will be a large cleaver on a surgical table. However, the cleaver cannot be taken as an item. * If you kill either bartender, in either the main casino area or in The Gourmand, they do not respawn, leaving it impossible to buy drinks in the future from the casino. * Behind the counter in the casino area are three bottles of Sunset Sarsaparilla which cannot be obtained, as they are only props. * The hotel has reported several disappearances (i.e. someone's bride mentioned by Marjorie), likely all victims of Mortimer's private goals. * The layout of the casino is geometrically impossible. The east and west wings connect through the bath house and hotel room sections, despite the fact that both of the cells are straight lines. * The Ultra-Luxe has its own radio signal, titled "Ultra-Luxe radio signal", that can be seen entering the casino for the first time, but its purpose is unknown, and the station cannot be accessed through the Pip-Boy. Music The piped-in music in the lobby and casino consists of the following tracks(Many of which were composed during the enlightenment period): * ''Concerto For 2 Violins in D Minor'' - 2: Allegro ma non tanto - Johannes Sebastian Bach (Early 1700s) * ''Concerto Grosso no. 10 in B Minor'' - 1: Allegro - Antonio Vivaldi (1711) * ''Concerto Grosso no. 10 in B Minor'' - 3: Allegro - Antonio Vivaldi (1711) * [[Flower Duet From Lakmé|"Flower Duet" From Lakmé]] - Léo Delibes (early 1880s) * ''Four Seasons'' No. 4, Winter - 2: Largo - Antonio Vivaldi (1720s) * ''Piano Concerto No. 21 in C Major'' - 2: Andante - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1785) * "Spring Song" (Op 62, No 6) - Felix Mendelssohn (1841) Appearances The Ultra-Luxe appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. It is also mentioned in the Fallout 76 add-on Wastelanders. Behind the scenes The Ultra-Luxe is based on the real world location Caesars Palace on the Las Vegas Strip. Bugs Sometimes the White Gloves with the flamers in the kitchen temporarily have an unlimited amount of flamer fuel, not stopping to reload, it is also possible even after they are killed the noise of a flamer can still be heard in the vicinity. | When in the Ultra-Luxe White Glove exclusive room sometimes White Glove members will be dead although it shows "Talk White Glove" you can look into their inventory. | Very rarely, when playing blackjack or roulette, a common Gambler will forcibly take the place of a White Glove that is a dealer. | The script which returns items to you and your companion(s) as you leave the Ultra-Luxe does not check to ensure it is returning items to the correct companion, or even any companion at all. In the worst case this can result in all items previously held by your companion being removed from the game entirely. | When Cashing in chips for NCR or Legion money, the cashier will take the chips but will not give any NCR or Legion money in return. This bug occurs every time (it is not random) and results in a permanent loss of money. | If you enter the Ultra-Luxe lobby with Rex as a companion, he may begin growling and run off and attack a non-player. This can cause the White Gloves to attack you. If this happens, reload the auto save triggered by entering the Ultra-Luxe and quickly tell Rex to wait. | The female croupier who is running the roulette game on the east side of the casino floor may become unconscious when entering the casino area from the Strip. After a few seconds she will stand up and return to her original position behind the table. | After completing Beyond the Beef, if you enter the penthouse, Mr.Gunderson's guards may not attack you. The marker on the compass will consistently flash to blue to red and if you move they may start running around. | Rarely, the Tops promoter gets stuck inside the casino near the front entrance. He does not move from there and doesn't return to the Tops casino. | In the kitchen, next to the White Gloves with Flamers, there are brahmin skulls which can be stolen. However, for one of them there is a prompt but it has no name and cannot be stolen. It can be still moved around. | Although not technically a bug, entering the Members Only area without a disguise or "honorary membership" instantly flags the player as an enemy of the White Glove Society, effectively making the entire faction combat-hostile on sight. If the player does not have a recent save available to avoid the issue, the console command "ClearFactionPlayerEnemyFlag 00116f10" can be used to reset this variable. | Sometimes when swimming in the pool located in the Ultra-Luxe Bathroom, your hair would become invisible. | Sometimes, the members of the White Gloves don't give sound during dialogues. }} Gallery Ultra Luxe exterior.jpg TheTopShelf.jpg|The bar and gambling tables The Gourmand.jpg|The Gourmand UL hotel rooms.jpg|Hallway accessing hotel rooms FNV_Ultra-Luxe_Postcard.png|Ultra Luxe postcard FNV-CE-PlayingCard-UltraLuxe.png|Ultra-Luxe playing card FNV-CE-PokerChip-UltraLuxe.png|Ultra-Luxe poker chip replica from the Collector's edition UltraLuxeAdv.png|Ultra-Luxe Billboard FNV Caravan card back - Ultra-Luxe.png|Caravan's Ultra-Luxe card TheCashieroffice.jpg|The cashier's bank poker game.jpg|Blackjack game in Ultra Luxe white glove frying meat in kitchen.jpg|White Glove frying the meat with a flamer The gourmand.png|Icon of The Gourmand, note the missing final A'' in ''restaurant FNV UL Royal Chip.jpg|Royal Chips Tournaments UltraLuxe Logo.png|Ultra Luxe logo FNV loading billboard09.jpg FNV loading desktop08.jpg References Category:Ultra-Luxe de:Ultra-Luxe es:Ultra-Luxe pl:Ultra-Luxe ru:Ультра-Люкс uk:Ультра-Люкс zh:極奢豪賭場